Charmed: Charrrmed!
; Jeannine Renshaw; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Mark Wilding; Rob Wright | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Cheaper by the Coven" | next = "Styx Feet Under" }} "Charrrmed!" is the fourth episode of season seven of the supernatural dramedy series Charmed and the 139th episode of the series overall (including the original unaired pilot). It was directed by Mel Damski and written by Cameron Litvack. It first aired on the WB Network on October 3rd, 2004. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Charrrmed and Charrrmed! redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Charmed: The Complete Seventh Season DVD collection. The collection was released by Paramount Home Entertainment in Region 1 format on February 6th, 2007. Amazon.com; Charmed: The Complete Seventh Season It is also included on the Charmed: The Complete Series boxset collection, which was released on November 18th, 2008. Amazon.com; Charmed: The Complete Series * This episode is production code number: 4301138 * This is the eleventh episode of Charmed directed by Mel Damski. * This is the fourth episode of Charmed written by Cameron Litvack. * Actor John Todd is credited as John Richard Todd in this episode. * Actress Gloria LeRoy is credited as Gloria Leroy in this episode. * Actress Donna Hardy is credited as Dona Hardy in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Kyle Brody on Charmed. He appears next in "Styx Feet Under". Allusions * The title of this episode, with the extended rolling "R" sound, is a reference to the classical speech pattern of a pirate, known for saying "Arrgh" and other such phrases. * Phoebe Halliwell makes a reference to actor Johnny Depp in this episode. The context applies to Depp's role as Captain Jack Sparrow in the 2003 Walt Disney Productions film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. * The character name of Captain Black Jack Cutting is a play on Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: Yo ho hello! * Piper Halliwell: Did you just call me a ho? .... * Paige Matthews: Do I look like a ma'am to you? * Piper Halliwell: Morning, sunshine. * Paige Matthews: I was just at Magic School taking Wyatt to the nursery, he's fine I might add, and a student bumped into me and said, "Excuse me..." * Piper Halliwell: A kid with manners? Alert the authorities. * Paige Matthews: You didn't let me finish. He said, "Excuse me, ma'am." Do I look like a ma'am? .... * Piper Halliwell: I think I found something. * Paige Matthews: Huh?! * Piper Halliwell: I said I think I found something. What're you deaf now too? .... * Piper Halliwell: Oh, just you know...pirates. * Phoebe Halliwell: Pirates? You mean like hot Johnny Depp pirates? * Piper Halliwell: Yeah... probably not. .... * Paige Matthews: I am far too young to be old! See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2004/Episodes Category:October, 2004/Episodes